


Catch, Raymond

by ColdAtomHeadcanons



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Crack, M/M, Romance, coldatom, not len
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 01:04:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7869262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdAtomHeadcanons/pseuds/ColdAtomHeadcanons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Catch, Raymond.” Len says, throwing something into Ray’s direction, not even stopping on his way to the kitchen. Ray has a second to blink before he catches the object and frowns.</p><p>“He’s like a magpie, I swear.” Ray complains to Kendra as he puts the wallet on the disturbingly quickly increasing pile on his table.  </p><p>“If he’s a magpie then you’re a dragon hoarding the treasure.” Kendra says, picking up some of the wallets and looking through them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch, Raymond

**Author's Note:**

> Ask:It's my belief that Len's way of flirting like many men is to show off which is why he's always lifting wallets and other things more than usual in Ray's presence. It's his way of a peacock fluffing it's feathers. Underneath the wish that his crush would behave better and not steal things, Ray does secretly find it hot how stealthy Len is. Score one point for Len!

“Catch, Raymond.” Len says, throwing something into Ray’s direction, not even stopping on his way to the kitchen. Ray has a second to blink before he catches the object and frowns.

“He’s like a magpie, I swear.” Ray complains to Kendra as he puts the wallet on the disturbingly quickly increasing pile on his table.  

“If he’s a magpie then you’re a dragon hoarding the treasure.” Kendra says, picking up some of the wallets and looking through them. “Why do you even keep these?”

“Their owners are looking for them. Maybe I could return them, once we’re done with this quest.” Which is harder the more wallets Len takes. Remembering all the people and places.

“I doubt  _Vostok_  is missing her wallet.” Kendra says, lifting one of the wallets in her hand. She is right of course. The scientist, however brilliant at one point is gone now. “Maybe you can return the wallets of 2046, but 1958 or 2147 is going to be a bit harder.”

“Maybe I could use the post for 2147? Write the dates when Len stole them down and have them delivered on the next day?” Ray offers, and Kendra lifts an eyebrow at that. Ray smiles and nods.

“You’re right. I should throw them away.”

But for some reason, he doesn’t.

* * *

 

“John Wayne.” Len drawls, propping his feet up on the corner of Ray’s desk. “You’re really getting worse with those aliases, Raymond.”

“I think they are fitting.” He says pushing Len’s feet off the table. “You can never know when someone remembers that name and then maybe inspires the writer.”

“Right. That’s why you were Hannibal Lector in 2147.” Len snorts. “Admit it, Raymond, you’re just a nerd.”

“Says the guy who recognizes each and every one of them.” Ray says, smiling. “Not to mention quotes Top Gun and Star Wars.”

“ _You_  were the one quoting Top Gun.”

“You knew what it was.” Ray’s outright grinning now. His grin only widens when he watches Len roll his eyes and stand up.

“Whatever.” Len waves his hand, then stops at the door. “By the way, catch, Sheriff” He says, tossing a little pouch Ray’s way, “in case anyone misses that.”

Ray’s fingers curl around the coins in the pouch and his eyes narrow.

“You know I can just tie you up.” Hopefully that would prevent any other attempts at stealing. This city is poor enough as it is.

“Kinky.” Len smirks, running his eyes up and down Ray’s form. There’s something burning behind those eyes when they come up to meet Ray’s once again, something that makes Ray swallow hard. “But you shouldn’t make promises you won’t keep, Raymond.”

* * *

 

Ray tells himself that he is over Anna. That the memory is terrible, but he moved on a little, and that he’ll manage to see her without his world falling apart. It’s even worse when she leaves, because he’s reminded, once again, that he is powerless when it comes to saving her. That there is nothing he can do and when the rest of the team celebrates defeating Pilgrim, Ray closes himself off in his room, sitting on the bed and staring off into nothing.

He doesn’t look up when his door slide open either.

“I don’t really care if you stole something this time, Len.” He says quietly. He’s not up for annoying smirks and snarky comments either. He expects Len to leave, but the man doesn’t, instead he walks over and sits down on the bed next to Ray.

With the way he’s quiet, Ray can pretend that he’s alone and no one else can see the tears burning in his eyes. He has no idea how long it is when Len reaches over, fingers curling over Ray’s hands resting in his lap.

“Catch, Raymond.” He mutters before standing up, leaving Ray behind staring at the little photo that the man slipped between his palms. It’s the picture of the two of them – Anna and he, smiling brightly into the camera. It’s the one that Ray though he lost a life time ago.

He shakes his head and chuckles, running his finger over Anna’s smiling face.

* * *

 

They are going to the Vanishing Point – no one’s really sure what it is, other than Rip of course and he’s not very open with the information. He tells them it’s the place the Time Masters are staying at, a place that exists out of time and space. That’s about it.

Gideon refuses to help them out either, telling them that the files are locked even for her and only the Captain has the key.

“Doesn’t sound fishy at all.” Len says, narrowing his eyes, before leaving the room. It doesn’t take too long and he hears the argument starting. He groans and walks out, Sara’s already there, trying to control the situation as much as she can, standing to the side, one hand on Len’s arm, the other on Rip’s.

“I think you should both calm down.” She growls. Len doesn’t spare her a glance. Instead he narrows his eyes at Rip, taking the smallest step closer.

“ _I_  think that we’re still not a team. Not with our dear  _Captain_  hiding even more things from us.”

“I’m sure there’s a reason.“ She says, but even Ray can hear her voice being hesitant. She wants to trust her own words, to trust Rip, obviously, whatever affection the two have for each other influencing her decision, but there’s still something keeping her from doing that.

“Let’s hear the reason then.” Len snarls and Sara frowns, before turning to Rip. They are  _all_ staring at Rip, actually, the commotion managing to drag even the rest of the team over.

Rip glances over them, before he glares at Len.

“Those files aren’t just mine and as a Time Master-“

“You’re not a Time Master anymore, are you?” Len asks, before smirking. “Or is that what’s it about? You’re hoping that getting Savage back with a proof that he was doing some time jumping will get you off the naughty list? That maybe if you’ll be good enough you can ask for them to spare your family?”

Rip flinches, but doesn’t back down.

“That’s  _not_ the reason, Mr. Snart and-“

“Yeah. The reason is you don’t trust us.” Len interrupts Rip once again and yanks his arm from Sara’s grip. “So why should we trust  _you._ ” Len walk past Rip as the words ring in the silent room, making it heavy, maybe even heavier when they first got together all the time ago. At that time they were all sharp angels, not really sure how to fit together. Ray thought it was different now. He was wrong.

He blinks when he feels a brush at his side.

“Catch, Raymond.” Len whispers and Ray’s eyes widened. He didn’t…

But the chip that’s heavily sitting in pocket of his jacket says he did.

* * *

 

Ray’s curious. That’s the reason he sits down with the holo-pad in his hand and looks at the recording.

The first time, he doesn’t notice anything. His mind is too preoccupied with the words that are as cutting as the few moments before. But Len stole the chip, the proof is sitting on Ray’s table, and this in front of him is the only moment he had the chance.

Ray frowns and turns off the sound, starting the recording over again.

Nothing. There are the frowns and heated glares and then Len’s stepping around Ray. Ray starts over again.

And again.

And  _again_.

He’s not sure what time he’s looking at it when there’s something that catches his eye. He slows the recording down, rewinds it just a little… and Ray can feel his mouth falling open.

There it is. There is the small second that when Len’s brushing around Rip that his hand moves and Ray’s sure that if he blinked he’d miss it. It’s easier to spot it now. He zooms in, hits play again… and gasps.

So  _that_  is how he did it. With room full of people and not a single one noticing – maybe with the difference of Mick. Len stepped in, forced the attention of everyone on himself and then single handedly directed it where he wanted. He created a dramatic situation, made sure everyone’s mind was too preoccupied with the moment and he made his move.

Ray rewinds it again. He can feel his heart beating in veins, can hear it loudly in his ears as he watches Len’s fluid easy motions.

It’s beautiful… Ray’s pretty sure it can be called an art.

When he thinks about it really hard, he can feel the Len’s touch on his side again and just for a moment, he wonders if any touch comes to Len as easily as this does.

Ray shakes his head, thankful that he didn’t flush that easily. Anymore. If this were his younger years though…

“See something you like?” Len drawls from the doorway and Ray’s head snaps up, the pad falling from his hands and (thankfully) folding on itself. It isn’t like Len doesn’t have any idea what he was looking at, according to his words. Ray doesn’t even have any idea when Len managed to get there. Forget Len being a magpie. He’s a _ninja_ magpie.

“I really wish you would stop doing that.” Ray complains.

“No, you really don’t.” Len says smirking, then manages to pull what is way too similar to Ray’s casket with his suit. The one he had in his pocket just moments ago.

“Catch, Raymond.” Len’s still smirking. Ray’s fingers curl around his suit, his breath hitching in his throat and he groans. He’ll have to watch the recording _again._

* * *

 

Somehow Len must have figured out how impressed Ray was with the stunt he pulled with Rip, because he starts giving him stuff he manages to get from their teammates.

“If he really _is_ a magpie, maybe he’s wooing you.”

Ray shakes his head and hands Kendra her ring.

“With stealing?”

Kendra shrugs.

“Well they are supposed to steal things to attract a mate.” When Ray makes a face, Kendra laughs. “That, or he’s just a typical man, trying to show off.”

Ray doesn’t know if any of those assumptions are true, but they still make his heart skip a beat.

From then on, it only gets worse. It almost feels that the ‘Catch, Raymond’ is heard every hour and when Sara comes to get her stuff she laughs at Ray, who’s torn somewhere between hot and bothered and annoyed. She also adds that if the two just stopped dancing around each other, everyone would be happier.

They don’t.

* * *

 

They escape from the Vanishing Point broken and incomplete. For the first time since Carter Ray feels like he failed his teammates, like he was supposed to do something but didn’t… like it is all his fault.

Kendra and Carter aren’t. Ray knows that, but he is the one who was supposed to die within Occulus, not Mick.

Once on the ship, it is Sara who explains how Len apologized, what Len wanted to do. She also tells them that Mick had to see the movement, the intent before Len did, because he hit Len with his own cold gun, yelling at Sara to drag him out and get off the bloody place.

“He traded his life for ours. He’s a hero.” Ray says quietly, his eyes wet and his voice strained. Len doesn’t say a word as he gets up, marches over to his room and locks the door.

* * *

 

Ray’s still awake. He doubts any of them can sleep, not after today – when his door slide open. Before Ray can do as much as to open his mouth, Len’s there, kneeling on the bed next to him, pressing a kiss to his lips, hard, desperate and needy, pushing him down on the bed.

Ray lets him, kissing right back with just as much urgency and despair, clawing at Len’s clothes, skin, _anything_.

 _That_ night isn’t about them. It’s about forgetting.

But it seems the pain and anguish is the last push they needed for the next night to be.

* * *

 

“Catch, Raymond.” Ray hears, the screwdriver falling from his hand as he quickly turns to catch the object thrown his way.

“Len we talked about this-“ His voice gives up and his eyes widen as he looks down at the small velvet box in his hands. His heart’s beating like crazy and he can’t do much more than stare.

“You’re supposed to open it.” Len scoffs.

Ray swallows and does exactly that, opening the box with shaking fingers and gasping quietly. He is expecting a ring. He’s not expecting _the_ ring though, the one from Len’s and Mick’s first heist, the one that Len didn’t let out of his sight ever since they returned to 2016.

Ray’s eyes fly up and he’s staring at the man who’s looking right back, before putting the small boy in his arms down and walks over to Ray, lifting the ring from the box and pushing it on Ray’s finger.

There’s nothing else Ray can do. His pulls Len to him, kissing him and trying to get as close as he can.

“Eeeew. Adults are disgusting.” Their son whines and Ray chuckles into the kiss, before pulling back.

Len squeezes Ray’s arm, crouching down next to the little boy.

“Do you know what this means, Mick?”

“That you’re going to catch dad’s cooties?”

Ray lifts an eyebrow, wondering if leaving their son with Lisa and Sara is a good idea. Len and he, they are going to have _words_. Ray doesn’t even care how much the man adores his sister.

“No. It means there is going to be cake.”

Mick’s gaze flies from Len to Ray, as if he is trying to make sure that Len’s not pulling his leg or something, before his eyes narrow.

“Can I eat it… whole?”

Ray laughs at that, pulling his son into his arms and pressing a small kiss to his hair, smiling brightly at Len. He doesn’t remember ever being happier.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me at coldatomheadcanons.tumblr.com


End file.
